


Do You Know What I'm Doing Can You Tell Me Where I'm Bound?

by redbrunja



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard assured her that the experiment was completely safe and he was working with stable elements, which meant that Peggy was not at all surprised when it exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What I'm Doing Can You Tell Me Where I'm Bound?

Howard assured her that the experiment was completely safe and he was working with stable elements, which meant that Peggy was not at all surprised when it exploded.

"Stark, you desperately need to consult a dictionary and refresh your understanding of the actual meaning of the words 'perfectly safe'," Peggy commented dryly, pushing herself to her hands and knees from her prone position on the floor. She smelled scorched ozone and her head rang.

"Hey, it did not explode that much...." a slightly unfamiliar voice protested and then trailed off.

She looked up to see herself surrounded by complex machines, glass walls, a dark haired man with a goatee and Steve staring at her with identical gobsmacked expressions.

"You're Peggy Carter?" the dark haired man asked.

Peggy blinked her eyes, wondering if she had a concussion. No double vision, and Steve didn't disappear....

She held out a hand, and Steve automatically helped her up. "Of course I am," she said. "Steve?" "You're dead-" they spoke over each other. He hadn't let go of her hand, hadn't looked away from her face.

She wasn't doing much better.

"Where's Howard?" she asked.

" _Definitely_ six feet under," the dark-haired man said, and swerved toward the drinks cart in the corner of the lab. "I broke the laws of physics, a lover's reunion, this calls for champagne but I think I'm going to go with Scotch."

"Make mine neat," she said. "And a double."


End file.
